matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game Theorists Wiki:Rules
Talking to Other Users #Talk politely to other users. #Swearing is permitted but slurs are not permitted. #Posting personal information of other users is not acceptable and will result in a block. #No pornographic content may be posted or linked to. #It is not allowed to have an alternate account to evade a ban or a block from this wiki. Userpage Content #No racist content. #No content which may be gory or bloody. #No content which may upset/distress people. #Do not edit another user's page unless permitted to do so. Spam and Vandalism #Persistent vandals will be blocked. #Vandals from the same IP will have their IP blocked. #Do not create pages on the wiki that are not relevant to The Game Theorists. #Edit conflicts are prohibited and are an act of spam. Please report any conflicts to an Admin or discuss it either on the article's talk page, on a user's message wall, in the forums, or even in the comments. If the conflict is not resolved an admin has the right to close the page until further notice and ban users who were part of the conflict. #Non-constructive edits, including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge gaming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count is not acceptable and will result in a ban if done consecutively. Spelling and Grammar #Plurals are not spelled with an apostrophe. #Make sure you're using the correct pronoun relating to a character's gender. #Don't confuse homophones. #Only proper nouns or words at the beginning of a sentence are to be capitalized. #Titles of large pieces of work, such as books, movies, and plays, should be italicized. Works that are small, such as songs, poems, or newspaper articles, should be in quotations. #If you decide to list or explain something after a clause that can stand by itself, use a colon, not a semicolon. Article Style :Main article: Style #Do not speak in "textspeak" on wiki pages. #This wiki uses US English #Avoid point of view. #Do not claim authorship. #Names and proper nouns should always be capitalized. #Do not link to articles more than once in the same paragraph. Images and Other Files #Please do not upload files if you do not intend to use them on any page. #Please use a licensing template for each image/music file. #Do not upload gory, pornographic, or offensive images, videos, or music files. #Ensure a file's name includes information relating to the file. Administrators and Rollbacks #To request rights, see an admin #To see our current staff, head to Staff Blog Posts, Comments, and Message Walls #General chat must be kept on Message Walls, Forums, or Chat. #Talk pages are for wiki-related discussion only. #Comments are for page related discussion only Voting #There are three voting pages on the wiki; Deleting, Merging, and Promoting/Demoting. #Proposals are up for 7 days. 2/3 of votes must be in one direction for a proposal to pass. #Rules shall not be changed without a proposal beforehand. Accounts #Multiple accounts are not permitted, especially if used for avoiding a ban. #To rename an account, see http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account. Category:Guidelines